This invention relates to dog garments which protects the back, chest and under belly and to add warmth to the canine or other animal.
Short hair dogs with bare chests or under belly, get cold in the winter or wet weather. Jackets developed over the years have become decorative and complicated failing the primary objective of keeping the pet warm and having a garment that is easy to put on and take off.
U.S. Pat. No. 265,516 to Wacker is a horse blanket design for horses and impractical to use with canines. The design consists of at least three fasteners and is draped on the animal and not formed. This design is widely used for jackets for canines and fails to keep the chest and under belly covered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,458 to Curtis is a complicated design using multiple fasteners and is complicated to form to a canine. The patent has a underneath piece which is supposed to be fastened under the dog.
U.S. Pat. No. 313,676 to Indursky is another design using multiple fasteners and fails to cover the chest or underneath of the pet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,963 to Jesse Jr. is a sweater design which with specific leg wraps that hold the sweater in place for the dog. This can be difficult to put on an animal having the applicator guide this garment to it""s proper fit. This garment is made for xe2x80x9cshowxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cperformancexe2x80x9d and is way to difficult and impractical to use on an everyday basis.
U.S. Pat. No. 372,563 to Waugh Jr. is a multiple fastening dog garment which is guided on the canines front legs. This jacket resembles a rain jacket for humans which fastens in the back. It appears to be difficult to put on and impractical designed.
U.S. Pat. No. 397,533 to Lidis uses multiple straps to secure and fit the jacket and does not cover the chest of the animal between the legs. This design requires the applicator to adjust the fit of the jacket using two straps and fails to keep the canine warm on his chest.
Jackets developed were multi-pieced or had multiple straps to secure the jacket to the pet. It appears that a majority of the jackets were smaller versions of a horse blanket except for a few. Those exceptions contained multiple piece construction, which makes it difficult to manufacture in most cases impractical to use on a day to day basis. None have a truly wrap around design of single construction which provides comfort and protection for the pet with ease to put on and take off with a single fastener.
In accordance with the present invention a one piece construction which forms around the canine covering the chest and underbelly of the animal and fastens with a single strap.
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) To provide warm cover which wraps around the chest of the animal.
(b) To provide an easy application of the jacket by having only one hook and loop fastener
(c) To provide an easy pattern for it""s construction (One piece construction)
(d) Jacket can be made out of a variety of known and unknown fabrics